walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 3 - Under the Sea
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 3 - Under the Sea is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 10th February 1992, 22nd February 1993 and 17th January 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 20th July 1998. Description Songs # "Under the Sea" (The Little Mermaid) # "By the Beautiful Sea" # "Never Smile at a Crocodile" (Peter Pan) # "That's What Makes the World Go Round" (The Sword in the Stone) # "Kiss the Girl" (The Little Mermaid) # "At the Codfish Ball" # "Sailing, Sailing" / "Sailor's Hornpipe" # "A Whale of a Tale" (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # "Someone's Waiting for You" (The Rescuers) # "Under the Sea" (Reprise) Trailers and info Original 1991 release Walt Disney Home Video Early 1991 - The Rescuers, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Wind in the Willows, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs Videos from 1992 with clips of "Heigh-Ho", "The Bare Necessities", "I Love to Laugh", "Under the Sea" and "Disneyland Fun". # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) 1993 Re-release # Peter Pan (1993) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". 1994 Re-release # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1998 Re-release # The Animal Shelf (Short) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Peter Pan Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:The Rescuers Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Lady and the Tramp trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with The Animal Shelf trailer